


“You… took my first… kiss”

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [40]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, I can't handle it, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the kiss won't leave my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Yuuri is reeling from Viktor’s kiss.  It truly caught him off guard.  Not just because Viktor kissed him with the whole world watching, but also because it was Yuuri’s first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A different post canon drabble from me because the writer for the show basically confirmed that it was their first kiss. So long, my smutty continuations.  On the show, they have said that Yuuri has no dating experience so I think it’s safe to assume that that it was Yuuri’s first ever kiss!

“Yuuri~ We’re here!”  Viktor announces.  Huh?  They are back at the hotel already?  Yuuri could have sworn that they were all supposed to go out for dinner in celebration of Phichit’s advancement into the finals.  Wait, his stomach does feel full so maybe they had dinner already.

“Ah, okay.”

Viktor cocks his head.  “Yuuri, why are you acting so out of it?”

 _Because you kissed me on-screen?_ Yuuri shouts in his head.  While people around the globe were watching, he might add.

On top of that, there is one more crucial factor to his continued state of shock.

Viktor was his first kiss.

Up until now, Yuuri has tried his best to brush off Viktor’s flirty comments and gestures as a part of who he is.  He couldn’t afford to be distracted by this ‘love’ he had for Viktor.  And then Viktor had to go ahead and kiss him, effectively taking his first kiss. 

Oh, crud.

“Were you that surprised that I kissed you?” Viktor asks, tipping Yuuri’s head up so that their eyes meet.  “I thought I was giving your clear signals.”

“It’s . . . it’s not that,” Yuuri mumbles as they get on the elevator.  Viktor presses the button to go up to their floor.

“Then what is it?” Viktor presses, grinning so brightly that it almost hurts.

“You. . .” Yuuri trails off.  It’s just his luck that their rooms are high up on the building.  “You took my first. . . kiss . . .  that’s why.”

Watching Viktor’s eyes widen in shock is worth the embarrassment of the confession.  Yuuri uses the momentary lapse to escape to his room.  However, Viktor catches up to him and slams his hand on the door, preventing Yuuri from opening it.

“Yuuri,” he purrs into Yuuri’s ear.  “are you telling me that you have never kissed anyone in your life until I did?”

“Y-y-yes?” Yuuri stutters.  He can’t bring himself to turn around and look at Viktor in the eye.  Viktor must be thinking that he’s pathetic now.

“I’m happy that I was a part of that special memory of yours,” Viktor whispers.

“B-but you didn’t mean much by it, right?” Yuuri asks.  After all, don’t Europeans kiss as a greeting?

Viktor grips Yuuri by the shoulders and spins him around.  “I’m hurt that you think that.  I am not the type of man who would kiss another man for the sake of surprising him.  What do I need to do to prove to you that my love for you extends that of a coach’s love for his student?”

“L-love?” Yuuri echoes.

“Yes, Yuuri,” Viktor confirms.  “Love.  I love you.”

“Tha-that’s not possible,” Yuuri denies.  “I, you . . .”

Viktor sighs.  He reaches into his pocket and takes out the key card for his room.  He opens the door and shoves Yuuri into his room.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says in a stern voice.  “If you say something cliché like, ‘but we’re both men’, I will have no choice but to kiss you again until I can erase all these doubts from your head.”

Well.  Yuuri isn’t opposed to that idea.

“Besides, you declared your theme for this season to be love.  What better way is there to strengthen that than by dating me?  I was seriously when I told you I could be your lover by the ocean.  I already knew that my feelings for you were special.”

“R-really?” Yuuri mumbles.

“It’s up to you, Yuuri,” Viktor says.  His gloved hands come up to cup Yuuri’s face.  He brushes Yuuri’s lips with a thumb.  “I can go on as just your coach if that is what you want.  But I can also be your lover if that’s what your heart desires.”

Yuuri looks away.  “Even though I have the mental weakness comparable to cracked glass?”

“I believe in you and your skating abilities,” Viktor assures him.  “I was cruel to have said those words to you in the car park.  I’ll never leave you as long as you want me.”

Yuuri gulps.  Glancing up, he can see the sincerity and love shine in Viktor’s blue eyes.  “. . .okay.  So does this make us . . . lovers?”

Viktor grins.  “If that is what you want to call us.  Can I kiss you again?”

Yuuri chuckles.  “Like you had to ask.”

Viktor brings Yuuri’s face to his.  In the few seconds before their lips collide, Yuuri watches Viktor’s eyes close, long eyelashes sweeping atop his cheeks.  Viktor’s lips are warmer and softer than he remembers them being.  This time, Viktor doesn’t tackle him down to the floor, nor does he end it after a mere second.

Yuuri’s heart is pounding in his ears as Viktor parts his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick at the seam of his lips.  Yuuri startles and subconsciously pulls back.

“Right.  It’s easy to forget that you haven’t had anyone kiss you like this before,” Viktor muses.  He pecks Yuuri on the lips one last time.  “I suppose I should let you go and shower.   Good night, Yuuri.”

“Good night, Vik—” Yuuri is cut off as Viktor kisses him again.

“Sorry, sorry.  You just look too adorable whenever I kiss you,” Viktor laughs.

Yuuri pouts.  “I think I want to stay in here.”

Viktor arches his eyebrows.  “Are you sure?  I am a man, after all.  I can’t promise that you’ll be safe throughout the night.”

Yuuri backs up.  Maybe he should play it safe.  But there is the adventurous, reckless side of him that wants to see how Viktor will fare if Yuuri chooses to have a slumber party as Viktor has asked him to numerous times in the past.

“So?” Viktor prompts.

“I’m taking a shower here,” Yuuri decides.

Viktor grins.  “Mind if I join you?”

Yuuri gulps. “S-sure?”

Viktor laughs.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll only help you wash you back.  I won’t do anything else.  Not yet, anyway.”

“Is that a promise?” Yuuri asks.

Viktor nods, grinning.  “It is.  After all, I’m going to stay with you for a long, long time.”

Yuuri doesn’t know how long that will turn out to be.  But he doesn’t want to ponder on that for too long.  Because right now is where it counts.  Right now is when he loves Viktor and Viktor loves him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been pumping out YOI fics like there is no tomorrow but I promise that I haven't abandoned my baby birbs ;) or cats, I should say . . . .


End file.
